


Be more chill 2: be less nervous

by superbluebloodmoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dramatic, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Unrequited Love, or IS IT?????????? - Freeform, rivalery, sequals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbluebloodmoon/pseuds/superbluebloodmoon
Summary: The events AFTER the end of BMC! Based on Canon 100%. Rich finds a new pill that instead of possessing youre brain... IT POSSESSES YOUR HEART! Did Jeremy learn his lesson? find out heere.





	1. THE SQAUD

 

Jeremy + Micheal were sitting on a bed & playing video games (FNAF!)

"AAhhHHHhhhhhhhHhhhhh!" jeremey yelled because Freddie got him.

 

"i bet u liked that your a furrie remember?" Micheal teased.

"YEAH but I'm not GAY and Foxie is a BOY!" Jeremy replied.

"Freddie got you tho." Micheal said.

"See I am so ungay that I didnt even notice?" Jeremy said as he beat Micheal at the game.

Michal sighed. He loved Jeremy but Jeremy wasnt gay....... jeremy was as straight as a ruler and NOT the bendy kind! (

"How is Chirstine?" Micheal asked because Jeremy asekd her out.

"Oh yea her. Idk Ill text her." Jearbear asked.

"noooo I meant how are yu 2 togehter?" Micheal asked.

"We went on a date. It was good. We went 2 the libary and talked about ShakeSphere. It was soooooooo romantic." Jeremy doted

Micheal felt sad and jealous but not mad. Jeremy was his friend so he should be happy? but he wasnt happy. Micheal then smoked 4 joints and then 7 weed brownies to feel better.

**_"Wow you smoked a lot!" Jeremy teased. "i wonder why,"_ **

**_"HAAHAHHHAHAHA yea." Micheal laughed as a signle tear rolled down his eye._ **

**_"ANWAY Rich talked to me today about something cool!" Jeeremy informed._ **

**_"Wat," Micheal asked. (AN: he was distacted though since he was hallucinating purple deer and the Cat in the Hat from the weed! XD)_ **

**_"He told me about another pill! Instead of a SQUIP... itsa SQUAD." Jeremy informed him._ **

**_"I thhhhhhought we werrrrrre donnnnnnne with drugzzzzzzzzzzz" Micheal slurred._ **

**_"youre on weed right now tho" Jeremy informed again XD._ **

**_"Oh yea lol." Micheal said b4 having an HEART ATTACK!_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _**0B E E P! B E E P** _ _**!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _ _**B E E P! B E E P!** _

_**BEEP** _

_**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _ _**BEEP BEEP** _

_**BEEP** _

**_BEEP BE E EP_ **

**_BEEP BEEP_ **

THOSE WERE THE NOISES FROM THE HEArt MACHINE!

 

Micheal woke up. He was in the hospital bed.

"Hey. You had a heart attack." Said the doctor. She was really hot but Micheal didnt notice cuz hes GAY.

"MICHEL!" JEremy cried as he rushed toward MICHEL!

"JEREMY!" Micheal cryed.

"NEVER DO WEED AGAIN!" JEREMY CRYIED AS HE SHOOK MICHEAL. "YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME YOU WONT!"

"why" Micheal weakly asked.

"The test resultz from the CAT scan and the PET scan and the EGG show that you probably had an heart attack from an overrdose of MARIJUANA." The Doctor Said. "Normally id arrest you from doing drugss but Im a cool doctor ;) "

"I hav to confes soemething..." Jeremy said.

"What?!" Micheal said and blushed.

"WAIT. Youre parents!" Doctor injected.

"Oh yeah them." Micheal said.

"No you need them to leave the hopsital because your a miner." the doctor informed.

40 minutes lter the parents arrived at the hopstial. They were late to the ER coz his mom was on a date (true story).

* * *

* * *

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY SCHOOL:**

 

They were eating lunch.

  * Micheal Mell & Jeremiah Heere
  * Christine Canigula
  * Jacob Dillinger,
  * Richard Goranski,
  * Chloe Valentine
  * Brooklyn Lohst
  * and Jenna were there at the table! (AN: Micheal and Jeremy were popular now!)



"This pill is the OPPISITE of a SQUIP!" Rich stated as he displayed it between his pinched fingers

"No offense but didnt it end badly last time?" Christine questioned as she held Jeremys sweaty tremblign nervous hhand.

"Yeah DUH... that's why its good! Its the OPPOSITE of a SQUIP! Dont you listen dumbass?" Chloe snapped at Christine.

"what does it stand for?" Brook asked.

"SQUAD stands for Super Quantum Unit Atrial defibrillator." Rich informed.

"so it has to do with hearts!" Christine said because she's smart unlike that B*TCH Chloe !

"Yep!" richard informed. "the reason why SQUIPS were bad were because they told you to follow youre brain. but the SQUAD will have your follow your heart... what you TRUELY WANT!"

"Well theres a reason why we dont always follow what we truly want............... sometimes doing that could get us in trouble................................ could ruin what you have............ what you truly value the most... what has you wakee up everyday....... and what is in your dreams when your not awake...." Micheal mumbled as he longignly stared at jeremy.

"OBVIOUSLY you truly want whatevr you already have MORE you stupid ho!" Chloe insulted Michael.

"Btw you activate it with cyrstal pepsi!" Richard informed. (author's note: it activates w/ Crystal pepsi because it lets u be true to yourslef! ^-^ )

 

__

_"CRYSTAL PEPSI?! WOW! I LOVE CRYSTAL PEPSI!" MICHEAL THOUGHT!_

"Wait..." Jake said. "Doesnt it do exactly what Alchol does?" Jake said again.

"I mean... Alcohol is illegal for us to drink because we're under 21." Brooke exasperated.

"How much doe$ it co$t?" Jenna asked.s

"$3.00" rich said.

They we're about to buy some then then the BELL RINGED !

 

* * *

_**IN THE HALLS:** _

Michel and Jeremy were at Jeremy Heere's locker... They were in the hallway!

"Heyyyy... Jerebear... I have a question." Michael asked.

"Whut?" Jerebear answered.

"If theres Crystal pepsi... Why isn't there Crystal Coke?" Micheal interrogatd.

"Prolly cuz that sounds like a drug." Jeremy laughed.

SUDDENNLY... Jeremy went really pale and suddenly wentf really quiet.[

Micheal waved his gamer hand in front of his best friend forever's face.

"Its... him..." Jeremy gapsed.

"WHO?!" Micheal shouted proctectively.

"The SQUIP!" Jeremy cried.

Around the corner was  **what Appeared to be Keanu Reeves**...

"Micheal..."  **What Appeared to be Keanu Reeves**  said as it tapped Micheal on the shoulder.

"AHHHhhHHHHH!" Micheal shouted as he threw MOUNTAIN DEW RED AT HIM! (it bounced off his head!)

"Wow RUDE!"  **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves**  replied. "Im gonna tell your Mom!"

"Woooowwwww thats all you got? XD I didnt hear that since kindergaten!" Micheal mocked.

"Yeah... shes my gf.. Im going out with her..." **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves**  answered.

"MY MOM IS DATINF JEREMYS SQUIP?!" Micheal exasperated. "HOW IS THAT EVAN POSSIBLE?!

"What's "Jeremy's Squip?" My name is Keanu Reeves btw.!"  **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves saidf**  (who was actually Keaunu Reeves).

"ANYWAY i came Heere to ask you what your moms favorite flower is!" Keanu Reevess said again. (AUTHORS NOTE: remember how Micheal"s mom was late to the hosptial cause she was on a date?!)

"The flowers that grow on peanut plants!" Micheal gleefuly anwsered.

"Wow... that's so unique and thoughtful. You see... thats why I love her." Keanu Reeves said.

THAN THE BELL RANGED AGAIN! (This time for class!)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY 1st TIME POSTING TO A03! i hope u like it! its so much fun! I DIDNT KNO U COUOLD ADD PICS 2 FAN FICS!
> 
> Sooooooo i heard this musical was about VIDEO GAMES and im a gamer so i couldnt pass it up! US NERDS REUNITE!
> 
> Srry this isnt my best writign. Its usually better.
> 
> PS- i made the formatting weird after Micheal got high to make it more immersive![ hope it isnt too confusing xD )
> 
> PS #2- DONT SMOKE WEED! its bad for you k
> 
> PS #3- to be continued! its not a 1 shot
> 
> PS #4- DONT TAKE SHOTS! (of beer) it's also bad 4 you k


	2. michal mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go 2 the mall to get an happy meal toy.............. WHAT COULD POSBILY hAPPEN?!?!?!?!?! WILL SOME1 DIE?!?!?!?! click heere 2 find out! ^u^

_**IN THE MALL (nsfw):** _

MIcheal + Jere were in SPENCERS! to get to the BACKROOM, they had to pass thro: a lot of Rick n morty vibraterzzzzz, weed incense, then some FNAF vapes, and then a happy feet water bottle?

They finaluy got 2 the back + micheal got an Happy meal toy from 1981. (that was THE ONLY REASON they went to the mall)

as they pased the other stuff in the mall + held hands, they saw............... a CRYSTAL PEPSI VENFING MACHIN!

“No.” Jeremy said. Michel frowned

then they went passed an CANDy STORE! 3 girls in: red, yllow. Green, and blue shaked thier hips nd asked them if they wanted theyre candy store. They said no. (but michel secretely got crystal pepsi TickTacks!)

Than they went 2 the 711 in the mall! Michel got a slushy but there was a wierd guy in a trenchcoat therew?????? (WHOM COULD _**THAT**_ BE?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!)

* * *

* * *

 

** THEN THEY WENT 2 THE FOOD COURT: (not NSFW anymore btw!) **

the hipster nerd in the red was swriling his slushi [RED MOUNTIAN DEW (just code red btw)] and the anxois theather geek in the blue was pikcing at his fries(wavy).

“Heyyyy,,..... michel....” Jeremy quesitoned

"Yes?..." Micheal questioned && blushed.

"Nevermind." Jere said as he turned his brunete head away.

"Noooooo you can. Tell me Anything I promise." Micheal promised to him.

Then chloe and Brooke appeared from ABERCOBIE. “HI jeREMY did you HEAR the NEWS?” they said in unison (A/N: they do that all the timenow!)

“N-no what news?” jeremy replied.

“They announced the NEW PLAY n your the MAIN LEAD!” they said in unicorn again.

“R-really?!” Jermy blushed “

Yea your thr best actor in our school.... besides Christien.” Brooke said

“try outs for the other roles are TOMMOROW!” Jenna said from beneath Chloes hair. “the other main role will kiss.................. YOURE ROLL”

“Realy?!” jeremy said as he blusched and exictedly placed his hands on his cheeks!

“HEY Headphones Kid you should tryout for the other main role!” Chloe teased (A/N: she was refering 2 Micheal).

“HaHAha yeah then yuo guys can ACTUALLY be BOYFREINDS!” Brooke added.

MICHEAL BLUSHED: his face was the same color as his hoody (expect the color of the patches.... how would that evan be possible????)

“I HAVE A GURLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!” JEREMY EXASPERATED

“Yea we’re not boyfreinds!. he’s a Boyf..... and Im just a Riend.” Micheal added to defense his best friend .

 

Then they went away.

After.... THAT..... Michael thougt internally. “I dnt _want to do theater....bc ill be prentending to be some1 im not.... But If I try out and gets the role... I will be able to KISS JEREMy!”_

 _HEY BROSKI!” Rich called out as he was wlaking with jake. “HOWS_ THE SQUAD?”

“,,,,,SQAUD.... whut SQUAD!? I DONT knOW WHaT YOUR TALKIGN abOUT..... OH YEAH. Uhhhh what I meant to SAY is that our SQUAD is doing VERRY good because were all such good friends! <3” Jeremy replied.

THEN the announcer on the mall speakers said it was tiem to CLOSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHURS NOTE:  
> Srry if this was long &/ boring! This is a expositon chapter.... The next chappie will be more chilling (lol) i PROMISE!  
> PS- the guy in the trenhcoat wass the MATRIX GUY! duuuhhhh who else would it be?? XD
> 
>  PS #2- i never actually saw the matrix XD


	3. This is how Micheal Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's THEATER TRY OUT!S!

Ch 3: This is how Micheal Disappears 

NEXT DAY: 

 

It was theater try outs!

“HEY TEAM! WELCOME TO TRYOUTS!!!” JENNA CALLED (A/N: she was the thearter coach now since Mr. Rayes got fired for giving kids Illegal Drugs! just saying)

 

Micheal walked in. he saw a empty seat right next to jeremy aka his bff aka his secret love

 

“Is any1 sitting Heere?” micheal asked.

 

“Well christine was..... But shes trying out right now.” jerebear Informed

 

Then Christine tryed out and sang Lesmis and hit every note perfectly!

 

“YOURE TURN MICHAEL MELL!” Jenna called out to MICHAEL MELL!”

Micheal took a deep breathe:

_“I love theahter try outs!_

  * _Becos they exist_
  * _And then theyll be done_



 

 _I love theahter try outs!_  
_And i get depressed as soon as it ends_  
_But not depressed as in change urself  depressed_  
_NO im not into skethcy drugs!_  
_DUDE I SWARE HEAR CHECK My tONGUE_  
_I just use it as a point to show the tension that i got_  
_I get nervos alot_

  
_I have mad gigantic feelingz_  
_Red +  frantic feelingz_

  * _About not Jeremy_
  * _Like music and 90s things_
  * _Like if im living up to all im meant to be_
  * _I also have a touch of OCD!_
  * _(i dont like to tlak about it actually....moving on........)_



_I LOVE THEATER TRY OUTS!_

  * _You find out if ure a cult leader_
  * _Or if ur boy scout!_
  * _Life is easy in play try outs_
  * _your not assigned role a yet_
  * _So you can be anything that exists!”_



 

“Wow I really agree with you Micheal!.... Theater tryouts themselves are verry amazing..... U should enjoy the moment.....not anticipate the role ur gonna get......... ANYTHING can happen in tryouts@! I think you shoudl get a shot at the other main role!” Jenna said

 

“HEY shouldnt it be about talent not if u agree with them????” Rich richly reminded.

 

“Yuo have to be really talented 2 be THAT DEEP....” jenna (the theater coach) said back

 

“Good point! ..” Rich radiently replied.

 

“WHAT?! He steals MY SONG............ my role....my seat....whats next............MY MAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Chritstine yelled!

 

Micheal internally winked ;D

 

“HEY your not being a team player! Bsides he doesnt get youre  role yeet.....1st you have to compete! First trial..... Is a kiss to Jeremy!” Jenna proclaimed.

EVERY1 IN THE ROOM GAPSED (A/N: besides **what appearred to be Hillary Clinton** who was behind the curtain!)

 

 

ANYWAY Micheal got out his CRYSTAL PESPI TICTACKS so his breathe can smell good!

 

“NOOOOoooooooooooooOOOoOOOoO!”Jeremy yelled as he

smacked

them

out

 

“JEREMY! Qhat is this ABOUT!” Micheal interjected.

 

"I ALREADY BOUGHT THE SQAUD!" JEREMY admitted "While you were in the hosptial... i was upset and had to cope.."

 

“Isnt that kinda hypercritcal because you said “never do weed again” and then you toke a SQUAD?” Micheal qustioned.

 

“No... i-it isnt,,,” jeremy began to say nervousley. “I only said i Bought it not consumed it”

 

“Ohokay GOOD!” Micheal smiled.

 

“YOU TOOK IT!” Jeremy confessed

 

“Waht”

 

“The dr. asked me if I had a heart pill laying around to help you with your heart attack..... so I gave her it”

 

“You saved my liife!” Micheal gapsed with a tear in his eye.

 

“Your not mad....?” Jere also gasped with also a tear in his eye.

 

THEN THEY KISSED! (A/N: it wasnt cheating becase they were supposed to kiss anyway lol)

 

“Wow I give that  kiss 10/10! So romantic, wbu guys?” Jenna judged

 

“0/10!!!!!!!!!! Actually i change my mind -∞/10!” Chritsine scored

 

“The kiss had jeremy....whose hot....and micheal.....whose also hot and 10+10=20 so 20/10!” Rich analyzed

 

“<3/10” -- Chloee, Jake, and Brooke said in uniform!

 

“K so the average is -∞ bc of mathematics sooooo you literally couldnt have gotten a lower score. Congrats. Stagedorks (Christine/Jeremy) will win unless they tie.” jenna calculated.

 

Christine +Heremy looked eacother in the eyes. It was awkward. Then they kissed.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAHHHHHhHHHHHHHHH!” JEREMY YELLED AND FELLED!

 

“JEREBEAR ARE U OKAY?!” Christine asked while concerned

 

**THEN THUNDER RAWRED!**

“MUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” laughed/yelled/singed  **what appeared 2 be Keanu Reaves......**

 

“KEANU REEVES? Why are YOU here? How did my mom like the Peanut flowers btw?” Micheal asked

 

“Im not Keanu Reeves....I Am The Squip. Christine Caniglue drank Mt dew + turned her SQUIP on and since she kissed Jeremy...................NOW IM ON AGAUN TOO!” **what appeared 2 be Keanu Reaves** informed (who wasnt actually Keanu Reaves)

 

“l8r loser” Mr. Squip said again as he did a peace sign + blocked micheal irl

 

Then Micheal Disappered.

 

“MICHEAL! Where ru?” Jeremy cryied

 

“Im right heere!” Micheal cryed too

 

Micheal had no choice he ate all of the crystal pespi tictacs to activate the S.Q.U.A.D.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad! I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS! I HOPE YOU CRIED WHEN , _READING_ IT![  
>  Btw Hillary Clinton behind the curtains was Christines squip!  
> BTW #2: since this is an fanf iction for a musical I will make a fansong 4 the next chappie!!!!! **_~~AND I WILL SING IT & POST IT!!!!~~_**


	4. the SQAUD enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same thing as last chapter except better

 Chrisyines head dropped. then she picked it up again & she had GLOWING  EYES!

"Mwawawawawawawa that was my plan all allong......2 kiss JEmemey and then have him be SQUPPED!" She said.

"You betrayed me.....were breakinhg up." Jeremy said.

"Dont be rude. Im her sqiup + i made her do it." **what appeared to be Hillary Clinton** said

"How did you get squipped?!' Jeremy asked (to Christine not hillary! how can a Squip get a squip XD)

"I wass listening 2 Dead girl walking and i got really into character and then accidently drank Mt. Dew when she said "BETTER CHUG THAT MOUNTIAN DEW!""

 

Christine explained.

"Wow thats dedication!  I give u an extra point." Jena said.

"YAY!" Christine cheered.

**"Squips= epic win." Both Squips said in unison.**

"Oh yeah that reminds me we have to analyze that kiss!" Jenna reminded

"Negetive infinity1!!!!!!!!" Said Micheal Mell

_"Plus infinitey." Said both squips again!_

"<3"-- Every1 else

Jenna calculeated. "So stagedorks wins this round. Whoever wins the next round will win! (Arthurs note: the 1st round was the song and Boyf riends won so it would be the 3rd trial!"

"Whats the 3rd trial?" Brooke asked.

"Idk lemme htink" Jenna replid.

 "BY THE WAY if i win I'll KISS EVERYNE AND HAVE A KISS ORGY SO THEN EVERY1 WILL BE SQUIPPED!" Christine announced!

"FINE then if I WIN I'll unsquip everyone and steal your man, role, seat again, and another one of your songs!" Micheal challenged.

* * *

 

MEANWHILE WHILE JENNA IS THINKINNG:

 _ **PLAY THIS!!!!!!!!**_ (try not 2 swooooooooooooooooooooooooooon) 

 

_"HEY its me: im ur SQUIP_

_Im Heere 2 make u seem more hip_

_See. Look. At me. I'll do a flip_

_Stagedorrks is what i ship_

_I'll have u KISS Chitstines lips_

_ur friend Micheal is a wimp_

_He's annoyign and a hip_

_ster. See look. @ me. ill make him trip."_

(A/N: not the weed kind of trip. he's abstience from it remember????-)"

-Mr. Squippy sang 2 make JEremy feel better

 **THEN MELL FELL**!

"That didnt make me feel better...." jerebear mummered

 

* * *

* * *

the SQUAD finnally activatedf!

Then appeared what appearred to be a guy who looked really cool with sunglasses

"Hi its me yiur S.Q.U.A.D." he said

(A/N: that was Michael pointing the gun @ the SQUIP in the reflection XD)

"

.

.

.

.

"Ah.... its you. Long time no see." The SQAUD SAID.

"Squad.................." SQUIP said. then the sqoip put on sunglassws too

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i had to whisper when i was singing becausr THE EMERGENCIES KEPT CALLING ME TO STOP! and the police alreaduy went to my house enough in my life so yea
> 
> next chapter might be the last one????? idk though well see . should i make an other song btw??[
> 
> btw thats not my real voice i just lowered the pitch to sound more believiable ^w^


End file.
